Episode 154
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 155|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:32:22 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Intro: Little kid has a problem with Wonderball of the surprise being ruined. Closing Song - Wonderball Content Covered *Alex hates the Wonderball commerical *The clown *Post Christmas haul. *Question Favorite game of 2014? *Dictionary of Sorrow Notable Facts *Kate makes up a TURbo hat and think's it's a propeller beanie. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *You become a workboy when horny. **Matt - My penis deserves only the very best. *I like your kids. I will kiss your kids. *If someone tells me why don't you like anime I will set the internet on fire. *No favorite game of 2015. *I don't have the time to type in a backlog. *Sadboyz ruined continuity. Matt's first death by Tony strangled. #2 Slabslapper died. Mitch's voodoo doesn't matter if Sadboyz never died. TURbo. Pre Sadboyz I had all the continuity interconnected. I have a continuity backstory. You will never know the backstory of Maxi-B. Kate *If I can put on my TURbo hat. *Key and Peele faggots. They look like the covers of Far Cry. I can't take them seriously. Brown faggots. *I started Far Cry 3. I heard Paper Planes and I was like done. No more. I quit the game before I started playing. **Alex - Kate you are everything we complain about Matt being. **Mitch - Kate confirmed for Matt. *Fans I don't care what they want. **Alex - I'm a jerk and people like me. *I feel like a faggot for bringing it up. Favorite game of 2014? *I don't count banners as canon. Matt *Fucking Kraut. What a faggot. *Albert Einstein is being auto tagged. *I don't know how text is considered nudity. Did no wrong but banned 24 hours. *Far Cry 4 came out? *Aren't Asian people suppose to be yellow, big teeth, and bowl cuts? **Kate - And rice hats. *North Korea they live in holes. **Kate - Aren't they run by a dictator that looks like a mustard bottle? **Alex - He's Myano. *You said everyone, which means 10 people yelling really loud. *(Ass Rape Hunter Flash game) It's not bad if it is in self defense. *I hope every videogame will be banned. **Mitch - Nothing should exist. **Matt - Exactly. *Japanese Emperor high on the fucking mountain didn't know what was going on. I'm not saying Japanese were bad people but dropping the bomb was the right thing to do. *RIP Dad. Pray for Dad. **Mitch - I showed Kori Filthy Frank and she was like What the fuck? **Matt - Filthy Frank is a hero. I hope the day never comes where I hate Filthy Frank. *Matt he's done with videogames but he won't stop talking about them like me. It takes as long for you to tell it to me. **Mitch - Fuck you. **Alex - Mitch whoa you fast talking friend. *The only good thing Square Enix does is publish good games. *Princess Peach wants me to wank but no. I save it for Rosalina. *Genderswapping I love it. **Mitch - It's pretty great. *1980's cartoons were about rape fantasy. *(Zelda) This is the worse conversation. *I played SouthPark Stick of Truth **Kate - You're a little queer. *Bioshock Infinite what a pile of shit. *Playstation Plus, not free but has a subscription fee. **Kate - What wrinkles my ass, not just you but PS+ **Alex - Matt's wrong this is the worst conversation. *I am not a Weeaboo! **Kate - How fucking disgusting *I want no part of any title. My interaction with Fanime is true to life. *Fuck nerds. Fucking losers of society call themselves nerds. **Mitch - You can't like anything this time without being gay. **Matt - Anime, fuck anime. Nerds ruin everything. Fuck nerds. Keep your Gooktoons to yourself. **Alex - Gooktoons Gooktoons! **Matt - Fucking Mikami who created the show is a Gook. **Alex - I hope there are 4 Japanese ripping the US right now. **Matt - Fucking Moonspeak. *It wasn't a drive by shooting. It was a drive by kitaning. *There's a lot of listeners as in 3. *My two testicles are guests. **Alex - Removed them. *Legalize gay weed. *I shit up not down. *What I stand for. I'm a gay faggot. *My sadamantium skeleton. **Alex - Now you did it you fat fuck. *People of this show are too lazy to use photoshop. They'll use paint. Mitch dies all the time. *In our cold dead hearts in our colons. *Defiant anger isn't the same as sadness. *5 Hours special of ___________ boys. *I liked how we jump to the conclusion that he is dead. Mitch *I've listened to RA 150 in the worse way possible. **Alex - With your ass? **Kate - Having a 32 MB MP3 player? **Matt - How many newpapers did you fit in your ass? *I sound more like a girl than you. **Kate - Probably. *If TURbo is wearing a propeller beanie I will die at MAGFest. *Duke is automatically a word in my brain. **Alex - That sucks. **Kate - I hate that kid. **Matt - Jayson is practically my adopted son. **Kate- Jayson is the cousin that wrecks all your shit. *I think Alex is Vaas. **Alex - It's because of that Far Cry 3 banner. *Kingdom Hearts III Hitler's Final Solution. Kingdom Hearts III is the plan for the Nazis to rule the world. *(faggy voice) I get done doing the show amd I hate you motherfuckers they don't like me at all, then I meet up with you in real life they are such good friends to me. **Matt - I still want to hit you. *I played Fez. Damn shame made by a real life pyscho. *There's a difference between being funny and a clown laughting stuck in a rotating funhouse. Nothing? Nothing? **Alex - Nothing Mitch fuck you! *I rather be 12. At 15 you write essays. At 12 you can sit in the mud and fucking fart all day. *You think you're the best thing that hit the planet. **Matt - I AM *I taught Kori that ducks have spiral dicks. **Matt - I'm sure her life has changed. (picture eyes rolling so hard) **Alex - Now that she seen yours. **Mitch - She dumped me and is getting a duck. **Kate - I hate you. **Matt - That's it for me. I'll die. *Matt if you went to MAGfest as buff Knuckles. *Are you fingering the booys? Kori now says that to her family. **Matt - What the fuck? *Is Matt's cast of testosterone is me? **Kate - No why does everything have to be about you? **Matt - My cast off testosterone became Kori. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 155|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch